


Friends on Friends

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward first dates, Coulson's anxiety about losing Skye, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post 3x02 ficlet with some fluffy feels before this show turns my world upside down.  It's Tuesday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends on Friends

She’s not sure what this is.

Except, that this last op that brought Simmons back to them had been more disorienting than anything in the last three months since her absence.

Really, the first time since the temple that she had felt like something was trying to turn her inside out again.

The first time Coulson has mentioned losing her.

But, this is probably not a date, right?

He just asked her if she wanted to have dinner with him.

Somewhere off base.

And they’re not even eating out of Styrofoam.

She’s looking around the restaurant, trying not to think about this too much.

“I’m sorry.”

Her eyes hone in on him apologizing.  He does that sometimes when he’s really uncomfortable and wrestling with something.

“For what?” she asks, twisting her fingers together on the table in front of her.

“This.  It’s awkward, right?” he says, leaning forward and attempting a smirk.

This she knows how to do.

“We can just pretend it's a mission,” she teases. “What was your strategy for picking this restaurant?” she asks, leaning forward conspiratorially.

“Nice, but still casual,” he answers, dragging his eyes away from her to look around the room.

No twinkling lights or flickering candles.  Just a booth in the corner of the small neighborhood place.

“Keep the pressure off so you wouldn't think too much about whether I’m trying to impress you.”

She has to hide her smile a little bit at that.  Since he’s being so honest and all.

Sitting back against the booth, she cocks her head. “You do know I lived in a van before you met me, right?”

“So…anything above Cup O’Noodles is impressive?” he asks, his tone hoping for her approval.

“Pretty much,” she smiles, breaking eye contact for a moment as the waiter puts down their cocktails in front of them.

She watches him make a little face as he takes the umbrella out of his and puts in down on the table, then looks up to catch her studying him.

“In that case, maybe we should look at our menus,” he says.

“Before the waiter comes back?”

 

####

 

 

"Okay, so you know how Mack hates quinoa, right?”

It's improved a little.  They've been sharing stories for the last half-hour and ordered another round of drinks. 

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been sneaking it into things.  He doesn’t even know,” she says proudly, as Coulson looks appalled.

“What?” he chuckles, then suddenly frowns. “Are you putting it in my stuff, too?”

“Yeah, it was in those chocolate chip cookies I made,” she says, her eyes widening.  “You loved them, don’t pretend-“

She gives up and laughs as she watches him stick his tongue out, then take another sip of his cocktail.

“I knew there was something off about those cookies,” he says, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Mack should’ve known better. When he said he was a 'human quinoa detector', I had to put him to the test.  Which reminds me, Bobbi has some ideas about Joey-”

“Speaking of testing,” he interrupts. “Why are we talking about work again?”

Her hands turn the cocktail tumbler in front of her nervously for a moment, as she sighs.

“We’ve been talking like this all night,” she huffs. “Hey, we don't exactly get to leave work behind,” she adds as he rolls his eyes.

“I know.  I just thought, maybe, for one night…”

He looks moody for a moment, like he can’t find the right words.

“Everything’s changed,” she says, putting her hand over his left one, laid out against the table.  “And we’ve just had to take it.  Without a fight.  Without a choice.”

“And some things have been lost,” he answers, taking the tips of her fingers between his.

“Yeah.”

The drive back to the base is quiet.

 

####

 

She pulls Lola into the hangar, and it’s late with fewer crew running at this hour.

They both get out of the car and head to the hangar door, sliding their lanyards out of their pockets to swipe them.

"For such a lame date, you sure managed to keep me out past midnight,” she mutters sideways to him.

“Sky-“ he catches himself and groans.  “Daisy,” he says, exaggeratedly, like he’s trying to drill it into himself.  “This wasn’t a date, okay?”

“I know,” she says, as they walk through the doors together, frowning a little as she stares at the hallway in front of them.

Trying to remember the last time she was off-base for something that didn’t involve a mission or a kidnapping.

“All that said,” she says, stopping in the middle of the hallway, waiting as he swings around to look at her.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Even though I've just treated you to one of the most awkward dates, ever?” he says, trying to cover over his shock with surprise and a joke.

“It wasn’t awkward, it’s just…different.  We don’t do the other thing, we just do this thing,” she says, gesturing to the base around them.

“Okay,” he answers, flustered.  “Do you want me to-? Or do you-?”

“Just let me handle this, Phil,” she interrupts, and looks at his eyes, and then his mouth.

She puts her hand against the front of his shirt, patting him comfortingly.

Maybe it’s for herself, too.

Then she leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips, not sure what to expect.

He’s not exactly kissing her back. She can feel him go still, then his vibrations jump all at once.

So when she moves to pull away, he stops her with a hand on her waist, and hauls her back against him to kiss her again.

It takes her breath away, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into her as he opens his mouth and then their tongues slip against each other’s.

Both groaning against the kiss, and a little floored that they’re doing this in the middle on the hallway, she feels his hands skim over her body as his lips move down her neck, to the spot where it meets her shoulder.

“Daisy...” he sighs against her ear.

"You got it right,” she smiles, feeling his lips curve against her neck.

“Yeah. Guess I did.”

 

####

 

“It's kind of funny. This doesn't feel all that different.”

"Speak for yourself,” she says, turning to look at him across her pillow. “I feel like a new woman.”

She snuggles against his shoulder, pressing her nose against the freckles there. 

It’s not like she had time to clean her room up, but it was closer, and oh, who cares.

"That was pretty great,” he says, and she can hear the smirk in his voice. “But I mean, this.”

His voice goes kind of soft.  

“We've always had this.”

“What?” she asks, tipping her head back to meet his eyes, as he brushes away her messy mop of hair with his fingers.

“The thing,” he says, like she should know exactly what that is.

“You mean how we get along and p ractically finish each other's-“

“Sentences. Yes.”

“Mmm,” she agrees, snuggling back against his shoulder, pressing soft, experimental kisses against it now.

“I'm glad it worked out this way,” he continues. “And not the other thing first.”

She smiles against him.

They’re friends.

His lips touch her forehead.

“We’re friends," he says.

She stretches until she’s sitting up, then surprises him by swinging her leg over him, straddling the middle of his body as his eyes trail over her, taking her all in.

“Friends on top of friends?” she grins.

“That, too.”


End file.
